Tenshi Hane Kunoichi AKA Angel Winged Kunoichi
by Mr. Gaara Sandman
Summary: This is a Naruto fan fic involving KakashixSakura and whatever I come up with. After returning from a mission that lasted several years Sakura comes home with a new friend. Everyone, Kakashi the most, is drawn to know how close this person is to Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

_**Tenshi Hane Kunoichi (AKA Angel Winged Kunoichi)**_

This is a Naruto fan fic. FAN FIC (I don't own Naruto.) I have been playing it in my head several times and I decided to finally put it down and submitted to the internet. I decided to go Sakura x Kakashi as the main base characters because I love the pairing. There is also others but I'll leave that to the future wrighting. There will other characters I've added myself to the story so I hope you will enjoy it.

P.S. _**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**_

XXXX

**CHAPTER 1: The Mission**

It all started two years ago weeks after Naruto and Sasuke returned with the rest of team seven, including Sai and Yamato, and Uchiha's group. Despite the Sakura's and Karin's best work and after taking care of everyone else Naruto and Sasuke still looked like bandage mummies with a few bruises and scratches here and there one whatever non-bandaged skin was left. They were all smiling when entering Konoha but Naruto smiled brightess. Sakura was glad that Sasuke was finally back but something was bothering her. Would things be the same between the Uchiha and her?

She didn't have much time to think about it though, after all, she had to help the boys recover and get things ready for the reunion party. This didn't give her much time to talk to Sasuke alone and every time when they had the chance someone always appear on them in the last minute. The weird thing was it was Kakashi a good portion at the time but what made it weird is he kept following her around. She figured he was just acting as _'big brother'_ and didn't want her to get hurt later on but she didn't think too much of about it at the time.

"Sakura?" Sasuke awoke seeing the pink hair nurse checking on his vital signs. Naruto was sleeping in the bed next to him (being childish he wanted to stay in the same room as Sasuke, in fear that this was nothing but a dream and he would wake up alone). Naruto, like Sasuke, is healing pretty well.

It was early that morning as the pink haired nurse smiled at him, "Looks like you two would be able to check out today, just in time for the party too." The Uchiha gave her a side smile. "Sasuke," she said, "I was meaning to ask you," Sakura wasn't taking any chances; she was going to ask him straight at this moment.

But she was cut off by none other but the sneaky copy ninja, 'how long was he there,' she thought as she found him leaning against the door frame peeking over his favorite orange book.

"Sakura, the Hokaga wishes to speak with you right away," he said cutting her off while bring hers and Sasuke's attention towards him.

"Sure, I'm almost done here, so I'll be at her office in several minutes," she said while checking on Naruto.

"She said she wants to see you now," he said book in his weapons pouch, arms folded, "it's serious."

The kunoichi then quickly left the room as Sasuke glared at Kakashi with one raised eye brow while Kakashi responded back with a crinkle from his visible closed eye. Seconds later, after leaving the room, Sakura heard Naruto shouting, "Kakashi," as a morning greeting.

XXXXXX

After closing the door to the Hokaga's office behind her, Sakura finds her sensei carefully reading two scrolls on her desk. One of the scrolls had bits and traces of sand on it, Sakura could only guess where that scroll was from but the other looked clean except the penmanship looked fancy as though it was written with a quill. All the other neglected paper work was pushed to the sides of the desk. Tsunade looked up to find her pink haired student walking to the desk to sit in the chair in from of it.

"Sakura, do you remember Gaara's brother," she asked raising a brow.

"Yes, of course, Kankoru the puppet master, what about him." She eyed her sensei curiously also raising a brow.

"Well, you two are going to work together on a long-term mission," Tsunade said with her hands held together in a serious tone. "We have been receiving some reports of someone trying to get help from both Sand and our village," she paused to slide the fancy written scroll that held the message requesting for help to Sakura. "Apparently, as this person claims not to be in any shinobi village, this so called mercenary wishes for us to send help with promise of information from Sound."

"Sound," Sakura gasped confused, "I thought they've died out when Orochimaru was killed."

"You can blame Kabuto for that," Tsunade explained with a sigh, "there is a base hidden between Sand and Fire country." "This mercenary claims a billage nearby has fallen victim to their raids for supplies and requested for a skilled medic-nin and a skilled trapper-nin for back up," Tsunade had a worried look on her face. "Normally I would suspect this to be a trap but I was convinced otherwise," her eyes shifted at the bird quietly sitting at the window seal then looked back at Sakura.

"I understand your concern Sensei but why take the chance," Sakura said then heard a chirp in response saying, "because my 'friend' has also given the Hokaga information that she cannot ignore, along along with some evidence."

It was the bird sitting on the window seal watching the two kunoichi curiously. The bird looked fairly bid for its size, for being a hawk, with traditional darker colored yet healthy shined looking feathers. It was wearing a vest with a symbol of wings on the back of it and goggles on sitting on his head. The bird moved a wing against its chest and bowed slightly, "I am Nami, and I will be guiding you to Tsubasa, my partner."

Sakura looked astonished at the bird and back to Tsunade.

"You are to leave tomorrow, pack the essentials because you may be on this mission for quite a long time," as she said the Tusnade was righting something down. She then handed it to Sakura saying, "Before you leave I want you to go to this shop," her hands wear holding each other again, "our new friend suggested that you wear a mask while working together."Sakura sat up and bowed to the Hokaga and made her way to the door. As she did this the bird, named Nami, followed her in pursuit.

XXXXXX

_Okay that's it for this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. I'll try to make this a weekly thing and produce a chapter each week._


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Nurse and Two Shinobi

**CHAPTER 2: Hot Nurse and Two Shinobi**

Sakura heaved a long sigh; she was soo looking forward to the reunion party. Hoping she would get the chance to talk to Sasuke while everyone was busy catching up.

"What is wrong, kunoichi," Nami said landing softly on Sakura's shoulder hearing her sigh.

"My name is Sakura and why do you care," she said in an annoyed tone, she was letting off some steam not really meaning to direct it at the bird.

The hawk looked at her curiously with a slight smile on the side, "boss always told us that it's not good keeping things to one's self and since we will be working together for a long time we might as well get to know each other." Sakura smirked shifting her eyes at Nami, "you know your '_boss_' sounds like he knows what's he's talking about." The hawk rubbed the back of his head with his wing, "normally Tsubasa-sama doesn't like it when we call him boss."

"Sakura-chan, how did the meeting go," it was Kakashi who spotted them when they entered the street. He walked over to them, his orange book friend in his hand, holding a crinkled on his visible eye to show that he was smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you don't put that book away I swear I'll make you regret it," she said shaking her fist. She always hated that book; he always read that book not putting it down when you are talking to him, though he always seems to hear Sakura.

"How about you stop calling me sensei and we'll make it a deal," he said a hand on his hip while the other is still holding the book, though it is slightly lowered to show he was looking at her and not at the book.

"Deal," Sakura said watching her former sensei put the book away in his pocket.

"So what did the Hokaga wanted to talk to you about," Kakashi asked hands in his pockets as he slouched, his visible eye watching the hawk sitting on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's a mission," she said casually shrugging at her words; Nami was unfazed by the shrugging.

Seeming curious Kakashi tilted his head to the side to see Sakura's face, his eye in a crinkle as he asked, "what kind of mission, when do you leave?"

Sakura shifted her eyes to the hawk sitting on her shoulders as it answered for her, "brawk, it's a secret, 'whistle'." Nami was now acting as though the hawk was a parrot. Sakura gave Nami a side smirk that only Nami can see, as the bird continued. "Secret mission, 'whistle', must leave tomorrow brawk," the hawk continued to say as though he was a parrot.

"Tomorrow, really, but that doesn't leave you much time to spend at the party," Kakashi acted as though he was Naruto as he said these words. Sakura giggled softly causing the man next to her to crinkle his eye again. "Do you know how long the mission is going to be," Kakashi then asked her curiously watching the hawk now.

Sakura thought for a moment before saying, "with the way Tsunade was talking about it, it sounds like I may be gone for a year or longer."

Kakashi was quiet for a while. Unsure on how to take in the news and not sure what he should say. He cared about Sakura, yes, but she had no idea how much he cared about her. Kakashi didn't know why or how but he found her special. The news of this mission was making him worry that she may not return and he had to say something tell how this mission make him felt but not in its exact words. He was about to speak but was cut off by someone else calling out for Kakashi.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, how is this youthful day suiting for you," Gai said running over to Kakashi and Sakura. The green and orange clad ninja practically bounded towards them.

"What is it, Gai," Kakashi said now pulling out his _icha icha_ copy as he spoke. Slightly annoyed on being interrupted but at least this broke the awkward silence.

"Nothing less but a moment with my eternal rival," Gai then looked over at Sakura giving her the good guy thumbs up pose, "if this youthful young lady wouldn't mind if I borrow her date."

This made Kakashi softly hit his book into his face as he did a sweat drop on his head.

As for Sakura, her head did a sweat drop while her inner Sakura shouted, **"baka, it's me Sakura, I'm the only pink haired girl in the village besides my mom." **

"_Well what else you would expect from Kakashi's eternally green rival."_

"**Yeah, but come on what got him thinking that he was on a date!" **

"_Easy because he's one of the most popular guys in the village, Gai probably thinks he smoothed talked another nurse into a date. How does he do it in the first place?"_

"**Do you even have to ask, he's H. O. T. HOT!! You saw how his body looks, thanks to those hospital trips. Not only his well built body had sexy scars but that mask adds to the effect making women want to kill just to see his real face." **

"_Umm… can you please stop drooling and gross he's my sensei."_

"**Not any more he and he said that himself, besides I'm you so don't deny his hotlyness."**

"Gai, it's me, Sakura, don't you remember your own rival's former students," Sakura said in an almost scolding tone.

Kakashi was amused by Sakura's words. He even found it more amusing that she was scolding him in her nurse uniform as though she was telling Gai not to overdo it in his training while he was checking out of the hospital. Kakashi then thought back at the many times she scolded him about the same thing and he wasn't planning on going back any time soon. He never liked hospitals.

"Eh!" Gai looked at her surprised by his own error. "Sorry Sakura, Genma told me that Kakashi was with some hot nurse," he scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't thinking I guess."

Kakashi sighed, the orange book still in front of him. Gai didn't always think much once he sees Kakashi; he'd rush in and challenge him on the spot. Though as he thought he can agree with both Gai and Genma with Sakura looking hot in a nurse's uniform.

Unfortunately Gai heard Kakashi sigh at his expense. "Kakashi, I challenge you to a game of wits," Gai said pointing a finger at him. Kakashi was about to say he was out of his league but Gai interrupted him. "Loser has to wear a dunce hat at the party and dance around like a fool declaring the winner is a genius."

Kakashi didn't answer but is did sound tempting. His book was covering his face but if you look closely you could tell he was thinking just by the way his finger stroked the spine, like he was stroking his chin. Even though he was positive that he would win, Kakashi couldn't help but feel that it may be a trap. Either way he would have to be extra careful with the rules he thought. He was then pulled from his thoughts when he heard Sakura speak.

"Well, I might as well leave you two alone to your challenge," Sakura said waving goodbye, "I gotta go get some supplies for tomorrow." "See you at the party, Gai, Kakashi-sensei," she then left them hurriedly, hearing Kakashi let out a long sigh of annoyance before taking the roof tops for travel.

XXXXXX

_Okay I promised this would be weekly but I already finished chapter 2 and placed it in my deviant account. (I'm Mr-Gaara-Sandman) And I wanted make it pretty even._


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

_Sorry it took soo long I had finals last week and was starting new classes this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and cheer me on to the next xp._

_I don't own Naruto. I've just invited him and the gang to a party._

xxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 3 Getting to know you****:**

"Those are some interesting shinobi you know," Nami said eyeing Sakura, "the silver hair man, which looks like a scarecrow, seems to care about you."

"He was my sensei several years back," Sakura responded finding it a bit odd to see herself talk comfortably with a hawk. "Tell about your master," Sakura asked Nami this time eyeing him.

"Well for one thing," Nami spoke clearly for Sakura to hear, "Tsubasa–san doesn't like it when me and Yami call him boss or master." The hawk folded his wings in front of him as though in deep thought, "Senpia wants us to be treated as equals."

"Why is that," Sakura said sounding curious she kept her eyes focused on what's ahead. "He considers Yami and me as part of his family."

Sakura slowed down her pace, to hear him better, as she watched the hawk stare off into space. "He found us after our home was destroyed," he sighed thinking back, "Yami and I just hatched a few days ago and our parents died in the destruction trying to protect us." There was a look of sadness in the hawk's eye, "That tenchi means the world to us," he muttered not knowing if Sakura heard him or not.

Sakura soon stopped and jumped down from the roof tops.

Nami still is sitting on her shoulder, wings now sitting on his back and spoke, "what are we doing here, Sakura?"

"I need to prepare for the long trip," she said walking towards the building's entrance. "Since Sound already knows about me it would be best if I pick up some items that will aid my cover." It's true, since she has met Kabuto, more than once, personally and has been in the chase of finding Sasuke, she will need to hide her more obvious features. (AKA hair and eyes…. Maybe forehead too j/k)

Nami flapped his wings acting like a parrot again saying, once out of ear shot, "braw 'whistle' come one, come all, come see the nomad perform a dance, a tune, any trick will do; in hopes you give a coin in return to help the nomad continue the gypsy way 'whistle'." He turned his head to Sakura's to say "you can be a fellow gypsy to Tsubasa-san."

"Eh, I though he is a mercenary," Sakura said sounding confused as she was getting the hair coloring and contacts supplies. Some of the Shinobi around her were looking at her confused. Nami started acting like a parrot again to show them it was the bird that spoke.

Once Sakura had purchased her supplies and left the store she took to the roof tops again. Since the roof tops was not only the fastest way to travel, but also the best way to have a conversation without ease droppers.

Picking up where they left off Nami said, "Tsubasa-sama prefers the gypsy life even though the child's talents are more of a mercenary level."

"You say that he prefers to act like a child than his own age," Sakura said in an amused tone. Then she started thinking of him as an immature but kind looking person. She then was suddenly reminded of Naruto and his foxy grin.

Nami chuckled softly then said, "You know, I think your right, Tsubasa-chan seems to prefer to be a child once alone with me and Yami or other people Tsubasa-chan trusts." Nami stopped and looked behind him getting the feeling that they are being followed.

Sakura turned her head over her head over her shoulder to see them. She already sensed them once she left the store with Nami still on her shoulder.

She smiled at them as they approached her trying to catch up. She slowed down for them to catch up saying to the two of the three, "shouldn't you guys be in the hospital."

The yellow haired ninja spoke as the two raven haired friends remained silent, "Sasuke said that you said that we should be healed enough to go," Naruto shrugged, "so why bother staying, am I right Sasuke," turning his head to him.

One raven haired man smirked and gave an Uchiha, "hn," that came from the left hyper active ninja.

"Besides," Naruto said turning his attention back to Sakura, "we heard from Sai that you are going on a mission." The yellow haired fox pointed on the left of the pink nurse pointed to her right where another raven haired man with pale skin flashing his fake smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sai when he held up a book with one hand as he said, "When a friend is going away for a long trip, that friend should spend the last day home with other friends before leaving."

Sasuke leaned his head forward a pit to get a good look at Sai while quirking an eyebrow. He wasn't sure of what to make of him once he got back to Kohana, though he did know that Sai wasn't able to replace him from his fellow team mates. Even though the thought gave the Uchiha comfort, Sasuke still thought Sai as an unusual character.

"Sounds like you got yourself a new book about making friends," Sakura said with a smirk then jumped down from the roof tops and landed into an alley.

The others followed her as Naruto looked at her curiously then pointed saying, "Sakura, what's with that bird sitting on your shoulder."

Nami started to clean his wing trying not to look suspicious leaving Sakura to answer, "he's the client's bird."

Sai started pulling out his sketch book saying, "it's such a magnificent bird, may I draw him?"

Sasuke, on the other hand, was eyeing the hawk suspiciously, hand under chin. Sasuke's behavior of course was making Nami nervous, trying his best not to sweat. Though Sasuke couldn't help but notice that something on the hawk that was causing something to nag at the back of his mind.

Naruto was watching Sasuke as Sai approached the kunoichi with the hawk on her shoulders. Naruto was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of startled ruffled feathers.

It turns out that while Nami was trying to look natural he didn't notice Sai until he was right up in Nami's face. "Sai, what are you doing," Sakura said as Nami suddenly flapped his wings in surprise as his feathers brush Sai's nose causing him to sneeze.

Once Sai sneezed he has sealed his doom because he had sneezed right into Sakura's face. "Sorry Sakura," he said rubbing a figure under his nose. He was backing away from her slowly not knowing what was going to happen next.

The sneeze caused the strangely dressed hawk to leave her shoulder and fly off squawking like a parrot once again as if flew off, "braw 'whistle' be at gate tomorrow early at 9 'whistle' braw." The hawk left the pink hair kunoichi trembling in front of Sai.

"Sai," Sakura said in an angered tone that not only caused Sai to back away but made Naruto and Sasuke flinch in unison. "I'm going to kill you," she shouted at him as chakura glowed on her fists.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh no Sai is in trouble now and poor Naruto and Sasuke might get involed..... what will happen next?..... only the next chapter will tell Bwa hahahahah!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Pickers of the Mask

_Okay folks here's the next chapter so be happy please._

_P.S. I don't own Naruto  
_

xxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 4 Pickers of the Mask:**

"Put me down now, Kakashi," demanded the fuming kunoichi as she was being carried down the streets by a silver haired scarecrow of a man. Kakashi was reading his book while he was carrying a pink haired nurse over his shoulder down the street with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai behind them. Kakashi moved his visible eye to Sakura to say, "No," then went back to his book as he continued, "not until your temper cools down first."

Naruto and Sai were hiding behind Sasuke's back as the annoyed Uchiha carried the supplies Sakura had purchased not too long ago.

xxxxxx

Thinking back to what happened the three ninjas fallowing behind them sighed. After Sai sneezed on Sakura, Naruto stepped in hoping to help save Sai. Though the blond ninja only made matters worse when he made an attempt to distract the mini-Tsunada by saying she had something on her face.

Sasuke, being the smart one, decided to stay by the side lines while shaking his head and saying, "hn, dope," but quietly so he won't be heard. The Uchiha knew full well not to anger the kunoichi any further.

As Sakura fists started to glow with enough chakra to blow a good portion of the district they were in apart, Kakashi appeared in a blue and silver flash disabling the chakra flow into Sakura's fist of furry and knocking the pink haired kunoichi out with just one look of his sharingan.

Sakura woke up 15minutes later finding herself being carried over a rather tall silver haired man's shoulder. She blushed a little trying to remember what happened when the medic-nin noticed that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai walking behind her and Kakashi. That is when she started demanding to be let go so she could kill two out of the three ninjas behind.

xxxxxx

"I'm not going to kill them Kakashi," Sakura heaved an angry sigh, "just break a few bones and if you down want to be a part of it. Put. Me. Down." The pink haired nurse growled at the silver haired man holding her captive over his shoulder.

"No," Kakashi said in a calm yet casual tone. It was starting to become obvious, to the three ninjas behind them, that Kakashi was enjoying this. In fact Naruto was betting that behind that book the copy nin was doing his usual eye crinkle.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke that he often found Kakashi enjoy teasing Sakura a lot this year. Naruto grinned, Sasuke withheld a smile but it turned into a small side smirk instead, while Sai, observing the scene, believed he should be giving a small smile right now.

"I swear Kakashi, if you don't put me down right now, I'll…"

"Hey Sakura, why are you dyeing your hair," the blond ninja in orange asked interrupting the fuming pink haired medic-nin. Seeing that Kakashi wasn't going to put Sakura down any time soon, he figured it would be safe to see what Sakura bought, claiming to see if Sakura had any ramen.

Kakashi almost froze hearing what Naruto said. 'Sakura dying her hair,' he thought while he was still looking into his book. **'You know what this means,' **his inner self thought, **'either Sakura got sick of everyone commenting on her hair or………' **Kakashi finished the rest himself, 'her mission involves working around people who met her more than once.' The tall silver hair scarecrow guessed the later when he felt the pink hair woman over his shoulder stiffen after hearing Sai say, "she even bought color tinted contacts; Sakura is this for your mission?"

'Something's going on here,' were the thoughts of all the shinobi in the group.

Sakura couldn't help but get the hope that she was going to have to explain things. Just then she heard a third voice say, "There is a paper with an address on it." It was Sasuke of all people now nosing in on her things.

At that time Kakashi whirled around to look at the paper with Sakura still over her should, his book back into his weapon's pouch. At this time he put the pink kunoichi down while looking at the small crinkle piece of paper, he snatched from the Uchiha's hands. "This is the address to the mask shop," the sliver haired man said unchastely. He then put the woman he held captive down and turned his back on the team saying, "I know where it is." The sliver mop head then took a few steps forward saying, "are you coming?"

The group looked at him slightly confused trying to figure out his strange behavior at this point. They only snapped out of it when they heard him speak and started to follow him immediately.

The whole group was quiet as they walked to the mask shop. Sakura was mulling over the idea of what to tell her teammates. She knew all too well that she can't tell them all of it. This is when Kakashi spoke breaking her train of thought, "Sakura, you know very well you can't tell us the main point of the mission, but you can mention a thing or two." Without even looking at her, Kakashi can sense what she was thinking that and if he didn't say anything soon a certain blond would start asking questions way too loudly.

This piece of _advice_ helped Sakura, as she was able to figure what to say with a perfect excuse, all thanks to Kakashi. Even though he couldn't see it Sakura gave his backside a soft smile, as she, along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai behind her followed the copy nin to the mask shop.

xxxxxx

Once at the mask shop everyone, except for Kakashi, looked in awe at the various different masks. Each one held a symbol, animal faces, some even had sceneries on them. Yet the way they were displayed held a somewhat eerie feeling to it. I mean wouldn't you feel crept out when you are in a room full of masks hanging on the wall.

"_**Their watching you," **_inner Sakura said in a sing song tone.

"_Shut up! I don't need you to make things even creepier,"_ Sakura thought.

Just then a hand landed on both Sakura's and Naruto, who was standing next to her, "welcome to the mask shop," this cause to both Naruto and Sakura to shriek once they saw the owner of the hands scary face. In the end Naruto jumped into the startled as well Sasuke's arms. (Just like Scooby Doo. XD) Sakura, well she ended up in the hands where a certain orange book would be, face buried in chest.

Soon after a laugh and smack on the scary man's back, Genma said, "that was great Yamato, you even startled the Uchiha."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura glared at both Genma and Yamato. Sai on the other hand was drawing away, apparently he already knew they were there and wasn't scared at all.

"Genma, Tenzou, what brings you guys here," Kakashi said with a happy eye crease.

"Nothing much, Kakashi, we just saw you guys waltz in here so we decided to say hi," Genma said grinning while he rests an arm on Yamato's shoulder. Yamato was smiling himself arms folded and eyes closed when Genma continued, "looks like your having fun." Genma was now eyeing the woman in Kakashi's arms.

After hearing Genma's comment and getting a weird look from him, Sakura just realized who's strong, yet alluringly comforting, arms she was in.

Kakashi, having just realized that his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the startled kunoichi, unraveled them in a calm matter to avoid suspicion. _'How long have I been doing that,'_ he thought to himself.

Sakura had a faint blush, but thanks to the lighting to the mask shop it couldn't be seen, and was releaved that Kakashi removed his arms around her letting her take a step back and face Genma. Though she had the strange feeling of already missing security those arms gave her.

"Genma, you perv, stop assuming everything," Sakura snapped, smacking him up side his head.

"Sorry, Sakura," Genma said rubbing his sore head, "but I just can't help myself, since your 18 and all, it makes you legal for me to think that way."

Sakura looked as though she was going to kill him but Naruto jumped into that last minute saying, "Hey Sakura check out these masks."

Sakura was now looking at a toad masked Naruto, "what do you think?"

"I think Jiraiya would be proud," Yamato said grinning.

"I don't think it suits you dope," Sasuke said.

"Shut it teme, I asked Sakura not you," Naruto said in an angry burst.

"I think he's compensating for something," Sai said in his fake smile.

"Same goes for you," Naruto said pointing a figure at Sai. Sasuke on the other hand was starting to like Sai and gave an "hn," in agreement. "Don't even start teme," Naruto said getting angry.

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head saying, "calm down Naruto." Then gets a good look at him with the mask, "I don't think it suits you either," she said. Sakura looked around the shop trying to find mask better suited for him. She noticed that Kakashi holding a mask looking at it and snatched it away from him and gave it to Naruto. "Here this should suit you better and I'm betting even Kakashi would improve."

Naruto took off the toad mask and replaced it with a fox mask, "you think this is better."

Everyone was grinning at him.

xxxxxx

'It was really fun at the mask shop,' Sakura thought as she purchased her mask.

After checking out one for Naruto, everyone tried to find one. Naruto tried to get Sasuke to wear a duck mask while Sai suggested a dog mask for Sakura. Sakura was going to punch him after remembering what he said to her when they first met when Kakashi took the mask off of Sai's hands and gave Sakura a smiling cat mask with pink shading under the black whisker lines. Genma hands Kakashi a wolf mask while Yamato gave him a worried look.

In the end Sakura shoed the boys away so she can purchase a mask without them knowing what it looks like. As soon as she exited the shop Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yamato were waiting for her. Yamato said Genma had to do some reports and left. Everyone then headed off to a restaurant to eat.

xxxxxx

Kakashi pick a restaurant that was close by and everyone agreed to go except Naruto, who wanted ramen.

"It's alright Naruto, I'm sure they'll have ramen there," Yamato said trying to cheer the blond up.

Kakashi led the group to a nice restaurant that provided private booths. Sakura was beginning to understand why Kakashi pick this restaurant in the first. It's so she can have a private chat with the boys if she wanted to talk about anything secretive.

After ordering the food, Sakura decided to tell them what she could about the mission. Figuring with Sasuke here she can get some useful information out of him if he had any. Everyone on the table went quiet noticing that Sakura wanted to say something. She took a deep breath after thinking what everyone's response was gonna be. Her eyes directed over to Sasuke making the young man give her a confused look, "I need you to tell me about Kabuto and anything that maybe useful against Sound."

Everyone in the table stared at Sakura; Naruto looked like he was about to shout out something until Yamoto, who was sitting next to him, placed a hand over his mouth and Kakashi glared at Naruto from across the table to keep quiet.

"What do you need to know," Sasuke said in a more than willing to aid tone.

xxxxxx

Sakura was glad that everyone kept quiet as Sasuke told her would need to know for her mission. By the time the food arrived Sai spoke, "I thought, that Sound disbanded after Sasuke and Naruto defeated Orochimaru."

"And people thought Sasuke would be Orochimaru's new body before we could help him yet here we are now," Yamato pointed out.

Kakashi agreed with Yamato giving a, "hn," to let them know he was still listening even though he was reading his favorite orange book.

"Yeah if the snake-bastard didn't take over the teme's body three years back then we wouldn't be sitting here today," Naruto said with a grin then turned his gaze over Sasuke, "I still can't believe you sent a letter to Tsunada after the first time the snake tried." The blonde then looked at him quizzically while arching an eyebrow, "What made you change your mind?"

Everyone else at the table was now looking at Sasuke, as said teen took a sip from his cup. Even Kakashi was looking over his book to see what the Uchiha was about to say. It was a question on everyone's mind on what convinced Sasuke to change otherwise.

Setting the cup down Sasuke smirked knowing full well they would be asking this question sooner or later. Raven eyes observed his companions then rested on Naruto and Sakura, who looked to most eager.

Sasuke grinned at thought of how he was tricked into leaving that night before Orochimaru found out he was gone the next day. It was too late and he ended up using someone else for his body transfer justu.

Seeing the Uchiha grin had everyone around the table nearly on the edge of their seats.

"I got smart," Sasuke said with a shrug while he finished in thought, 'after I got knocked some sense in me,' as he rubbed his jaw.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Yes, Sasuke, who was it that knocked some sense into you. Well you wont find it in the next chapter._

_Though you will see something happen chapter 5. I'm sure we get to see Sasuke's team Snake members._

_I hope you enjoyed the reading. Please review and tell me your favorite parts!!! =^-^=  
_


	5. Author's Note

I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I'm sorry but I got very angry and frustrated at it so I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue it. Once again I'll apologize to you readers. I've even mentioned it on my profile but just to make sure that no one misses it I'm telling you guys nows. This story shall be on HIATUS!


End file.
